Kate Won't Say She's In Love
by Bloodlustful
Summary: After she and Humphrey have returned to Jasper Park from their unexpected trip to Idaho, Kate struggles with how she knows she must marry Garth, but at the same time, her heart belongs to Humphrey, who's also in love with her. And what happens when six other she-wolves try to make her admit how she feels? Song spun off from "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from Disney's Hercules.


Come on, with the way I've applied Alpha And Omega fics to songs from Disney's Hercules before, and with the way Humphrey is like Hercules from that movie in some ways and Kate is like Meg from that movie in some ways, you can't honestly say you didn't see this coming, can you? This fic, unlike most of the ones I write about Alpha And Omega, takes place not after the movie, but rather DURING it. Kate is trying to come to grips with her feelings for Humphrey and trying to find a way around them, since she knows(or thinks she knows)that she could never marry an omega. Soon, she breaks into song about how she feels and does all she can to deny that she's in love with Humphrey as much as he's in love with her, and the other female wolves (with the exception of Eve, who's busy at the time), whatever their status and rank, try and make her admit how she really feels and come clean. The song is spun off from "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from Disney's Hercules, originally sung by Megara, or Meg.

THINGS TO NOTE:

This takes place during the movie, as I said, but to be more exact, it takes place after Kate and Humphrey have returned from that train they used to get back home from Idaho.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to the Alpha And Omega franchise. I don't own the song "I Won't Say I'm In Love" which is parodied in this story, either, for it belongs to Disney's Hercules.

I have thrown in a couple of parts that weren't in the movie itself in order to fit the trend of this fic, so you will read a thing or two you didn't see in the movie when reading this story. Just so you know.

Kate Won't Say She's In Love

At first, Kate did all she could to deny her feelings for Humphrey. After all, what was the point? An alpha could never marry an omega, nor vice versa. She was scheduled to marry Garth, and that was final. She had liked Humphrey more after their trip to Idaho and getting back to the Jasper Park they called home, and she knew Humphrey liked her a lot, too, but she had duty to fulfill, a war to prevent and two packs to see to the well being of. She was an alpha and could not put her personal needs before the needs of others. It was the night before the ceremony, and even though she showed it to no one, she was feeling depressed and glum about how she deep down felt for Humphrey the way he did for her, but could not act on it because it was naïve to even hope such an arrangement would work. So she acted as though these feelings were nonexistent, or at least tried to as much as she could, anyway.

"What the hell is my problem?" Kate said to herself, unaware that the other female wolves in the pack, barring Eve, who was in the middle of arranging for the next day's big ceremony and wedding with the top ranking alpha males, were looking into her den and could tell why she was so unhappy, given they'd learned earlier that she'd for some time been smitten with Humphrey in spite of her not telling them due to how, after she'd stopped the fight between the two packs, she softly whispered Humphrey's name sadly under her breath. Everyone heard it, but she told a white lie in that she only thought it was sad that Humphrey would go on with such wishful thinking as to think he could be her mate, when he knew as well as anyone else that was not allowed by pack law and tradition. Hence her saying his name in a sad tone of voice. But with the exception of Eve(who had, when the fight was about to begin, been charging up her rage and thus, as it was abating upon this sudden change of pace, her judgment was clouded and what would usually be obvious to her about her daughter was not seen by her), the other female wolves weren't so sure. So they now had taken a chance to see how Kate was really feeling, and could tell she'd told a white lie back there.

"Kate?" asked one of them, who just happened to be her sister, Lilly. Kate turned and said: "Huh? Oh, hi, Lilly. What is…it? What are Janice, Claw, Reba, Candy and Sweets doing here?" "Well, in a nutshell, Kate, when you said that Humphrey thing earlier today?" Lilly said in reply. "We couldn't help but be a little suspicious. You seemed more unhappy than for it to be just that." "So what? Doesn't Humphrey deserve a little pity? Especially since he clearly wants me but can't have me due to rank status? Being an omega has to be hard enough as is!" Kate shot back sharply. "Whoa, whoa, calm down, Kate." Claw said. "Rich you'd tell me to do that, since you and Scar screwed up my damn hunt before!" Kate snapped. "Anyway, I can tell why you all were, it's apparent now, spying on me to see what was really up, given what I've heard and the looks on your faces. And even if I did have feelings for Humphrey at one point, I've put them away for good. Yeah, I'm only marrying Garth to prevent war of packs, but what's a girl to do? Responsibility comes first."

Kate let out a sigh as the other she-wolves present entered her den and Candy asked: "But Kate, surely you can tell Humphrey how you really feel and find a way to make it work?" "Yeah, especially since Garth seems like he's getting feelings for me, and I'm getting them for him!" put in Lilly. "What a laugh." Kate replied. "You'd have no better luck to try and marry him than I would to try and marry Humphrey. There's just no way to make any of that work. I'm sorry, and I wish there were, but I have to face reality. There isn't. I'm marrying Garth, and I am NOT in love with Humphrey. I'm grateful he helped me through, saved my life and I see him as a friend. Nothing more." But she was once more eyed suspiciously by the other she-wolves, Sweets then speaking for all of them: "Yet we can tell your heart tells you differently than your mouth…" It was at this moment that Kate began to sing, for she could tell that there was no way around how she really felt, yet she wanted there to be and could think of no other solution at the moment, for whatever reason.

Kate sang: "If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. It's ancient history…been there, done that!" Lily, Claw, Candy, Janice, Reba and Sweets all then sang in unison, determined to make Kate admit her true feelings and as such playing along with her sudden turning to song: "Who you think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to you! You try to keep it hidden, but we can all see right through you! Girl, you can't conceal it! We know how you're feeling! And who you're thinking of! OOOH-HO!" Kate sang: "No chance, no way, I won't say it! No, no!" The sextet of female wolves in her den sang: "You swoon, you sigh! Why deny it? Uh-Oh!" Kate simply sang: "It's too cliché! I won't say I'm in love!" The six other she-wolves sang: "SHOOO-LOOOO, SHOOOO-LOOOOO!"

Kate would sing her next verse: "I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming 'GET A GRIP, GIRL'…unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" The six other female wolves, as Kate went: "OOOOOOOOOOOH!" sang their next verse together: "You think you can deny who you are and how you're feeling! It's a sham we won't buy! Kate, we saw you hit the ceiling!" Kate sang: "OOOOOOOH NOOOOO!" And the she-wolf sextet sang: "Face it like a grown-up! When are you gonna own up that you got, got, got it BAD-HAD, OH-HO!" Kate simply sashayed by and let out in song: "No chance, no way! I won't say it, no, no!" The six female wolves sang all at once: "Give up, give in! Face the truth, you're in love!" Kate responded by singing: "This scene won't play! I won't say I'm in LOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOVE!" The six she-wolves sang together: "You're doing flips! Read our lips! You're in love!"

She turned to them and in the next instant sang: "You're way off base! I won't say it!" The six female wolves with her sang: "She won't say in love!" An instant later from that, Kate sang: "Get off my case! I won't say it!" while the wolf female sextet sang: "Shut up, shut up!" But in unison, Candy, Sweets, Reba, Janice, Lilly and Claw followed this by singing: "Girl, don't be proud! It's okay you're in love!" Kate finally yielded and sang, with a much happier look on her face as she finally succumbed to her feelings for Humphrey: "AAAAAAAAAAH-OOOOOOOHHH-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH! At least out loud…I won't say I'm in…LOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOVE…" She lay down on her back and let herself be taken by sleep and dreams of being with Humphrey, while the six female wolves, seeing their job done, though they'd keep it between themselves, each other and Kate out of respect for her secret and the war that could happen if she and Garth did not marry, smiled at her. Lilly spoke for all of them when she said: "Pleasant dreams." Then the six of them walked out of her den.

The next day, many unexpected things would happen, which led to, in the end, the two packs joining, tradition being legally broken and Kate, after a near death experience via many a caribou's trampling, would recover and marry Humphrey. Garth married Lily and Tony, with a little nudge of encouragement(read: GROWL)from Eve, fully accepted that omegas may marry alphas if they wish and vice versa. That night, a celebration was thrown, and soon Humphrey and Kate were howling a duet, with Kate silently thanking God that everything turned out well for everyone in what began as an awkward situation but ended as a win/win situation. For every wolf present at Jasper Park.

THE END

So, what did you think? Rate and review, please, especially you Kate fans!


End file.
